Fading Tides
by Ivory Ash
Summary: Bella was with James. He cheated. She left. What happens when she goes to stay with Jake and she meets a certain Alpha? Much better than it sounds. Lots of twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 1 Song:**

**Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder: I think it suits. **

**~Bella POV~**

It was our anniversary. Supposed to be the 6th year mark of a happy relationship.

I was really looking forward to going home and spending some well needed time with my boyfriend. I even asked that bitch Jessica to cover the last hour of my shift.

I had walked out of the book store with a spring in my step, my uniform slung over my arm, and a small light blue mini skirt complimented by a white form fitting polo shirt gracing my body.

I had quickly walked the two blocks to get to the small, one-story house that we shared.

Few lights were visible from the yard. The only one really showing was the dim lamp in our bedroom.

That had my curiosity peaked. I had all the possibilities running rampantly through my mind as I opened that door.

Candles filled the line of my vision, rose petals were scattered along the floor, and jazz music played softly in the background.

It wouldn't cross my mind until later that none of it was for me. I would then realize that I preferred lilacs, lamps, and soft, calming rock beats.

I walked softly towards my bedroom because that was where soft sounds were coming from. As I turned the corner, a sight greeted my eyes that I don't think that I will ever want to remember but it would probably stay with me for a long time.

The velvet sheets that I had saved months for were in a pile about to tumble off of the California King bed that James and I normally shared. James was sprawled across the middle of the bed. Fire red hair was wrapped in his hand.

Hair that color red could only belong to one head, one person, my worst enemy, my bitch of a stepsister, Victoria.

I could faintly hear her throaty moans from between James spread thighs, where she worked his length with her mouth as he used the hair that he was gripping tightly with his fist to guide her.

All I could do is stand there as my world seemed to crash down around me. My vision blurred with the unshed tears that I refused to let fall down my face.

As groans and moans grew louder and they moved into a different position, I walked to the kitchen. Once there I grabbed a pen and piece of notebook paper, say down and started to write.

Dear James,

I found out the truth about you today. You've done nothing but lie and cheat. You knew that I loved you and you used that. You honestly had me completely fooled. I though that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you but I now know differently. I hope you have a nice life with Victoria of any other little slut that you've been with since we got together. Damn you James. Why today? You couldn't have waited. Six fucking years down the damn drain. Did I ever mean anything to you? I used to think that you were too good for me. Now I know that I was and will always be too good for you. I was going to tell you today that the dream that we had has finally come true. You ruined that. I'm pregnant. After all the time of trying we finally succeeded but you won't ever get a chance to find out what it could have been like. I'm gone. My child and I are gone. You won't get a chance to see us, ever. Its your fault.

Goodbye,

Isabella.

Once I was finished with my letter I walked to the spare bedroom and got the little supply of clothes that I had in there, my jewelry, and Rex, my black kitten, in his little cage, and the check for 20, 000 dollars I got when I turned 21.

Walking towards the door with all my belongings was one of the most difficult things that I've had to do so far in my life.

Leaving all the things that made me feel like I belonged because of I man. That's the one thing that I told myself I'd never do but look at me now. All packed up and leaving my home because of one man's infidelity.

The door clicked quietly signaling my departure. A soft sigh escaped my lips.

I made my thoughts turn to something good. Hopefully Jake will let me stay with him for a while. I really miss him, and Embry, and Quil.

On a happier note I walked towards my black '07 Chevy Corvette. My little slice of heaven. I slid into the front seat, put Rex in the passenger seat, and put everything else into the small space in the back.

I took my phone out of the small front pocket of my skirt and dialed Jake's number. I knew his number and the way to his house like that back of my hand. I slowly moved the car from its spot on the sidewalk and started for his house while waited for him to pick up his phone.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Jacob Black speaking." The rough timbre of his voice reminded me of home. The beach. A place to watch the tides roll in and out even though you risked getting a cold. I missed him more than I ever realized.

"Jake," My voice shook with emotion that threatened to bring tears to my eye, "it's me, Bella."

"Bella? Wow, its been so long. I miss you like crazy. When are you coming down again?" That's Jake. Scatter-brained and happy. All the damn time.

"That's actually what I was calling about. I need to stay with you for a while. Do you mind?"

"Bells, you know that you are always welcome here. I'll make up the spare bedroom as soon as we hang up. When will you be here? Oh, everyone's going to be so excited. I'm so looking forward to you meeting all my new friends. They will just love you. Bells, you gotta meet Leah. She's the love of my life. I'll tell you everything when you get here. I expect the same from you missy."

"Whoa, Jake. Calm down. I'll be there hopefully in a little over an hour. I can't wait to meet your friends. If they're anything like you I'm sure that we will get along. Leah and me will have to have a talk when I get there. She has to be good enough to date my best friend. I'll try to tell you everything Jake. You just have to give me a little time. There are some things that I have to tell you soon but others I'm not sure I want to talk about. Your that best."

"I am calm. I can't wait. I'm sure you'll love her but I'll tell her that you want to talk. I'll wait Bells, but I want that whole story and you know I'll get it because I'm awesome and you love me."

"Yeah, Yeah. Your the king of awesome. I'm going to hang up before these none-driving dumb asses get me killed out here. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Talking to Jake made me feel better but it also brought back memories that I didn't want to remember. Renee. Charlie. The Cullens.

I couldn't stop what Renee did and it was too late to do anything about it. Charlie and the Cullens were a different story. They were living and breathing less that thirty minutes away from where I was about to stay. I don't know if I can deal with it.

My fist clenched against the steering wheel. White spread over my knuckles and my fingers throbbed from there grips.

I don't need these thoughts right now. Too much to deal with.

Soon the familiar roads and houses came into view. The salt in the air stuck to my windows. The road got bumpy.

The cafe. The school. Charlie's house. The reservation welcoming sign. Billy's house. Jake's house.

After Jake graduated, he wanted his own home so he built a little 4 bedroom house 5 minutes away from his father's house.

It was small and light brown with black shingles. A simple, screened in porch lead to the woods in the back. Cars were parked in the small driveway and littered the yard. I could hear the shouting of people inside.

It brought a smile to my face. At least Jake was happy.

After sitting there for what felt like forever, I got out of the car, took a breath, and walked towards the door.

Here goes nothing.

**There's chapter one. Please review. **

**You'll find out about Charlie, Renee, and the Cullens later.**

**Please be patient with me.**

**It Never Ends is going to be continued but I can't promise when. People don't seem to be interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by S. Meyer.**

**Wow. Thanks everyone who added Fading Tides as a favorite or story alerted it or reviewed it. It really means the world to me.**

**Chapter 2 Song:**

**Undo It by Carrie Underwood.**

**Without further words Chapter 2:**

**Bella POV**

I heard the gravel crunching under my feet as I headed towards the porch. The voices kept getting louder with each step I took.

As I approached the door my heart was hammering against the wall of my chest.

Calm down Bella, I told myself. It's just Jake. You've known him basically your life.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I turned the handle of the door and pushed it and myself into the house.

It smelled just like Jake. Woodsy. I took another deep breath and walked down the hall into the living room where most of the noise seemed to be coming from.

Jake saw me the moment that I walked into the room. I could see the smile stretch across his russet face as he hurried over to me and gathered me in a huge, bear hug.

He was so warm, warmer than he normally was. When he finally lowered me to the ground I used the back of my hand to see if he had a fever. He did.

"Jake are you sick? Your burning up."

Quiet chuckled were heard across the room.

"Silly Bella, I'm fine."

"If you say so Jake. Oh, I missed you so much." I grabbed him into a hug this time. I could feel his chest rumbling as he quietly laughed.

"I missed you to Bells. Now let me introduce you to everyone that's here."

On that note I remembered that we weren't alone. The whole living room was full. Russet colored men sat everywhere.

I felt the blush color my face. That got the whole room chuckling again.

"Hiya." I said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Hey Bella!" Everyone yelled. Damn blush rushed across my face again.

"Okay, Bella, you see that guy right over there? Well that's Embry," Jake was pointing to a man just a little over 6'2 with glossy black hair. I can't believe it's little Embry Call from school, "and the dummy beside him is Quil," Damn, all my friends got huge, "and lastly that mean looking guy is Paul. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." Now, Paul was fuckhot. He was bare chest, his toned abs showing. He was the only one in the room that I didn't know. Usually when that happened I'd be shy but he seemed at home with everyone else so I guess I was cool with him. When he saw me staring he gave me a little smirk that made feel tingles all over my body.

Jake broke my stare with a loud, booming laugh. "Bells, there will be no eye-fucking here. Paul's taken."

"I wasn't eye-fucking him, Jake."

"Sure, Sure."

By the way the night was going I'm afraid that I'll never get rid of my blush.

"Jake, just come help me get my stuff out of the car and let me sleep."

"Sure thing Belly."

I followed Jake as he walked towards my Corvette, he let out a loud whistled.

"This car is fucking hot Bells."

"Thanks it's my pride and joy. Scratch it and you die."

"I'll remember that."

This is just how Jake and I were before I left. Always joking around and we always had each others backs.

He grabbed my clothes while I grabbed Rex. He was a little shook up from the ride. He hates riding in cars. I hope he'll calm down soon.

I closed the car's door and locked it. Better safe than sorry.

We walked back to the house and he held the door open for me. We walked the opposite direction of the living room, down a small hallway. He opened the door and walked inside with me following closely.

Dropping my duffel bag on the rocking chair in the corner he walked back towards me and took Rex from my hand and put him on the bed. Turning back around he wrapped me in his arms.

I slowly put my arms around his waist. He always knew how to comfort me. I could feel Jake rubbing soft, soothing circles with his thumbs on my back.

That's what got me. I busted out crying. He just walked us over to the corner of the bed and sat us down, still in our embrace.

The whole time that I was crying, I could hear Jake telling me that everything was okay.

I listened to his voice and let it calm me.

Slowly I told him what I had come across. Sometimes I would start crying again and he'd just hold on a little tighter.

He was what held me together.

When I was finished I looked up at Jake's face and saw the look of sympathy and recognition.

This had happened before, just not with me. Renee.

*Flashback*

My mom, Renee, and I had been out all afternoon searching for a dress that she could wear when her and Charlie, my dad, renewed there vows next weekend.

She was so fucking happy.

After we had found the perfect dress we headed home.

Charlie was supposed to be at Billy's house watching a football game so we weren't really worried about him seeing the dress.

When we pulled up to the house we saw Charlie's cruiser and a Silver BMW. I knew that I knew the BMW from somewhere I just wasn't sure where.

My mother looked at me and I could tell she was slightly confused. I was too but I figured it was probably a friend of Charlie's from the force.

We left the dress in the car and headed to the door. I unlocked it and looked in.

I didn't see anyone so I figured that they were in the kitchen.

I told my mother to go distract him and I'd go get the dress and put it in my room.

I went back out to the car and got the dress out carefully.

Walking back into the house with it I noticed that my mother was frozen in the entryway of the kitchen.

I walked over to see what it was but before I could see clearly I heard it.

"Oh fuck, Charlie. Harder."

"Is this what you want, baby?"

That's when my mother let out one of the most horrific screams I ever heard as she fainted.

I threw the dress down and caught my mother before she fell. When I looked up all I could see was Charlie with his pants pushed down to his feet with Esme Cullen sitting on our dining room table with her dress pushed up around her waist. That's where I knew the car from. I'd had to make a few house visits to Carlisle Cullen, her husband, when I got hurt as a kid.

I looked down again quickly. With clenched teeth I said, "Charlie, get her the fuck out of her before I kick her fucking ass and maybe you should leave too."

"Don't talk to me like that Isabella." Was his reply.

I could feel my anger rising. Gently laying Renee the rest of the way to the floor, I stood up.

" I will talk to you any fucking way I fucking want to you no good, lying, cheating bastard."

I could tell I surprised him with that. He shut up and pulled his pants up. Esme was already halfway to the door.

"Esme," I said quietly. She turned around and looked at me, "I'm calling Carlisle."

I heard her quick gasp and then she fled.

*End Flashback*

Thinking about Charlie made me sad. I missed Renee so much. I won't lie and say I don't miss Charlie but he changed, he's not the same person he was before all that shit.

Jake was there for me then too. I can still remember myself crying in his arms.

That was then, and this is now though.

I wouldn't be Renee. I wouldn't let James break me. I'm stronger than that.

I slowly removed myself from Jacob's embrace. He just looked at me. Since he knew me so well he knew I was pulling myself together.

While doing so I just repeated one thing in my mind.

Do this for your baby.

That's exactly what I have to do.

**A/N:**

**There's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review. There almost better than a half-naked Paul.**

**You got some of the Charlie/ Renee/ Cullen's drama. It's definitely not over yet. **

**This was more of a background chapter.**

**Next chapter look forward for some drama. **

**On another point, I hate flashbacks but I couldn't think of another way to put this in the story so a flashback occured and probably will again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by the wonderful S. Meyer.**

**Chapter Song: **

**None. If you can think of one put it in a review and it might but put up as the song.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. It means so much to me. **

**-Bella's POV-**

Shortly after my crying fit, Jake left. I tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't. After tossing and turning restlessly, I got up and got Rex. If I couldn't sleep why should I leave my kitten all alone. Plus, I'm sure he was tired of being in his box.

Just as I thought, as soon as I opened the little door he ran out. A little black blur.

"Rex." I called softly. His head swiveled in my direction as he let out the most adorable meow.

"Come here, I know you need to go outside."

He walked slowly toward me. Stupid, adorable, spoiled kitten. Once he finally decided that he had to pee enough, he walked faster towards me.

I opened the door to my room and he ran straight for the door, or at least that's where he ran at first. As soon as Rex passed Jake's door, he ran straight back in my room.

Just then Jake walked out of his room laughing his ass off. I huffed at him and went back in my room.

Rex was backed against the corner of the bed, trying to hide his little body behind my pillows. It was so cute I couldn't help but laugh a little bit too.

I approached him slowly with my palm out. This seemed the best way to say that I'm not a threat. He slid slowly towards me and his little rough, pink tongue escaped his mouth to lick my palm. I carefully used my other hand and picked him up.

I quickly walked with him held tightly to my chest down the hall and past Jake's door. I heard my chuckle as I did so. I flipped him off but that just made him chuckle more. Fuck my life.

After putting Rex down outside to do his business, I walked around the house. Shrubbery was wrapped around the house. Little flowers were starting to die. The scent of the woods overpowered my senses. I was at home here.

Out of nowhere I held a loud hiss and a low growl. I ran in the direction hoping that nothing had happened to little Rex. Just as I rounded the corner I saw Rex. He was all bowed up with his hair on end. Yet, that isn't what scared me. I also saw a huge animal. It had midnight black fur and looked to be about as big as a bear. I had a strange sense of wanting to go over and touch it. Feel it's soft fur in my hands. I didn't even know I was screaming until it turned and ran, and Jake came barreling out of the house. I was kind of sad that it ran away because I wanted Jake to get a chance to see it but I was also happy because it was starting to freak me out, the urges that I had to touch it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear his voice right by my ear but I couldn't stop screaming.

I felt Jake carrying my to the house and I'm pretty sure that's when I stopped screaming.

He just held me. I couldn't talk. The picture just kept playing in my mind. It didn't really scare me it was just out of nowhere and it was huge and the urges that I had were not normal.

I just remembered Rex and uttered his name. Jake finally got the point and went back outside to get him. I could just hear the soft, muttered cuss words and hisses. That almost brought a smile to my face. When Jake came back in he had Rex by the scruff of his neck and had little spatters of blood on his shirt. He dropped Rex in my lap and Rex curled in the corner of my neck.

It took me a little bit longer to calm down and he seemed to notice when I did because he started with questions again.

"Bells, what happened."

"I was walking around while Rex was using the bathroom. Out of nowhere I hear Rex his and a growl come from around the corner. So, I ran over to see if Rex was safe. That's when I saw it," I drug a huge breath of air into my lungs, "it was about the size of a big bear, it was midnight black but beautiful. It just scared me. I thought it was going to kill Rex but when I started screaming it bolted. Then you were out there."

As I was telling Jake this he seemed to get more nervous. He was unconsciously rubbing the bottom of his pants. It reminded me of the time that he broke his dad's wheelchair and after Billy went down a hill at 35 mph, he questioned Jake about it. It took a pinch to make him come clean. Billy wasn't too mad, he said it was kind of fun but that Jake should have told him because he could have got hurt. Jake blushed and said he would next time then threw his arms around Billy and hugged him. Aww so cute. Back to the matter at hand.

I wonder what he's hiding.

"Jake, spit it out. You know something. I can tell by your nervousness."

"Bells, it's not that easy. I can't fucking tell you but I wish that I could."

"Fuck that Jake, nothings keeping you from telling me except yourself."

"I'm not because if it was up to me you would already know but it's not. Please trust me when I tell you that I can't tell you. Come on, Bells. You know that we don't keep secret's if we have a choice and I don't."

"I'll figure it out Jake. It can't be that hard to find out."

"That's what you think, give it your best shot Bella."

"Your on."

Yet another example of how Jake and me used to be. Always daring the other one to do something ridicules or dangerous. You couldn't back out of them. Which led to both of us getting our fair share of broken bones and bruises and groundings.

We both laughed together remembering those times. We were so carefree then. So parental drama or dating. Just us. Two best friends getting into crazy situations together, having each other's backs.

We sat there talking about out time as kids. Going swimming in First Beach, going to the movies up in Seattle, cliff diving in the summer.

After we had out adrenaline rush worked off from earlier, Jake headed to his room, and I grabbed Rex and headed to mine.

I put Rex back into his carrier and changed into a baggy shirt and sweat pants. As I lay on the bed I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Too much had happened and there was too much to think about. James. Shit.

I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone. 48 new messages, 108 new text messages. I decided to check the texts first.

"Baby, please. We can work this out. I love you." Was the first message. If it was from anyone other than James, I might have let the thought that it could be true be entertained in my mind for a while. As it was though, it was from James and I knew that it was fake.

The next about 50 texts were variations of the same but when it started to get up in numbers they started to get harsher and meaner.

"It's my baby too Isabella. I'll find you and it and you'll regret running away."

Did I believe him when he said this? Yep, but I had Jake and the people on the Rez. I'm part of things here no matter it I'm a "paleface" of not. They'd protect me.

I was too afraid to listen to the actual voice mails. His voice is a lot more persuading than his typing. He'd talk me into letting him in our babies life and I'd be stuck with him for the rest of my damn life.

Shit, Bella. My baby not our baby. He'd end up hurting it like he hurt you. He'd bring home random people and yell at it. No, my baby will be safer her with me without that man. He was just a sperm donor, nothing more.

I gently placed my hand over my stomach and made soft noises of reassurance as I drifted into sleep.

Guess being pregnant helps you sleep. Hot damn.

**A/N:**

**So there's chapter 3. **

**I know that I promised some drama but I felt that I needed to put a little more into it before I actually did. **

**Drama will be in the next chapter though. **

**Sorry that it took so long to write this. I had a mix of writer's block and I was sick. **

**On a different note, I deleted It Never Ends. IF you read it, you'll probably be happy to hear that I'm rewriting it because I just wasn't happy with how it was going. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the characters.**

**Thanks, everyone for the reviews!**

**Sorry that my posting has been a little weird lately. Schools about to start back and I have stuff to do.**

**Chapter 4:**

I was awakened way too fucking early by the loud bang of my bedroom door against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" Were the words that came out of a very pissed off looking female. She seemed to be vibrating with anger.

"I'm Isabella fucking Swan, who the fuck are you and what in the hell are you doing busting into my room like you own the place?"

"I may not but my _boyfriend_ fucking does, who the hell are you to be staying here like you own the damn place bitch?"

"Bitch? I think that you must be thinking about your self. Like I said I'm Isabella fucking Swan, best friend since birth of Jacob Black."

I could still see her vibrating from anger and in all honesty I believe that I began to shake too.

I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Why is this happening? I've never felt this way before.

Fuck her.

That's the last thought that crossed my mind before everything in my line of vision went blank.

I because aware of my surroundings slowly, almost dreamily.

People were talking all around where ever I was. Slow hushed voices and a slightly panicked one.

I could feel a hot leg under my head and an equally hot hand rubbing my hair.

As I because more aware I was pretty sure that we were in a car.

I could smell blood but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt heavy all over.

That's when it hit me. My baby.

I hope it's okay.

I could slightly feel the silent tears running down my face and all to quickly I felt them get brushed off.

"Jake, she's waking up or at least she's crying. That's a good sign right? She'll be okay."

Well, at least I know Jake's with me. That girl must have been Leah. I wonder why Jake didn't tell her that I was stay with him last night? I'm not mad though, well at least not at him. Her? I don't know yet. Once I can open my eyes and check on my baby I'll be able to tell.

I wonder who's lap I'm in. I know it's a guy by the voice but I don't recognize the voice. I wonder who it is?

My mind is on overdrive and I keep feeling heavier by the second. That's when I feel it. A twisting at the base of my stomach then nothing.

Fuck. Whoever's driving needs to hurry up.

Just then I feel the car lurch to a stop and the hand that was rubbing my hair moved to my side to keep me from flying from the seat.

I felt the air hit my skin and instantly knew where the blood was located on my body. The cold air immediately hit my stomach and I felt just how much blood there was by how much colder it was than the rest of my body.

Wait, I know I fell but I'm pretty sure that I fell more backwards than I did forward or to the side. Why would my stomach be bleeding?

My baby. I hope it's okay. I may hate James and never want him in my child's life or my own but that doesn't mean that I didn't love this child. I loved it so much even though I have yet had the chance to meet it.

My internal ramblings were interrupted when I felt the strong legs that were situated under me shift to get out. I was hoisted from his legs into his arms.

If I had any doubt in my mind that it was my stomach that was bleeding I now don't. His hands were carefully positioned away from my stomach.

I winced when he stood. The jostling made the pain so much worse. It felt like my insides were getting ripped out.

I could smell when we entered the hospital. The sterile smell made me lose my breath. My heart was hammering against my chest so hard I'm surprised that everyone didn't hear it. I was trying to open my eyes so that I could see the faces of who was around me and see what there faces said about my condition, but I couldn't. It was like my eyes were super glued to my head with no way to remove the glue. I think it was the scariest part. I didn't know what was going on and couldn't tell if the sounds were worse than the actual problem.

I held someone call for a doctor and quickly registered that it was Dr. Cullen. Shit. Just my luck.

**Flashback**

As soon as Esme was clear of the door and I had my mother situated comfortably on the couch, I dialed the Cullen home. I was lucky when Carlisle answered right away. I told him everything that I just saw. He seemed shocked. I guess just like my family his hadn't been having problems either. He told me thank you for calling and hung up.

I walked back into the living room. My mother was waking and silent tears were streaming down her checks. If I see that fucker right now I might use his own service revolver and shot his ass.

Charlie was everything to my mother.

I wrapped her in my arms and just rocked her until her breathing calmed down. I knew that she was asleep and I guess that's good. She probably would be a little upset by what I was about to do.

I got off the floor and walked up the few stairs and to my parents bedroom. I found Charlie sitting on the bed and by looking at his face I could tell he wasn't really sad about the exchange that just happened. In fact he looked kind of smug.

That just made my blood boil. Who the fuck does he think he is? Does he even care what he just did to Renee, his wife, my mother? The fucking bastard.

As I walked into the room he looked up, smiled a rueful smile, and said, "Isabella you and your mother need to vacate my house. Your not welcome here anymore."

All I could do is stare. What am I supposed to say? I turned around and walked to my room to gather my clothes and then did the same for my mother. By the time that I had packed and made my way back down stairs, my mother was fully awake. Tears were still streaming down her beautiful face as she looked at me and the bags. Then when if finally clicked in her brain she walked over to me and grabbed her bag and we headed for the door.

**Flashback **

I couldn't really blame him for the destruction of my family but some part of me wanted to.

I heard when he entered the room. Somebody, I assumed that it was Jake, told him what had happened but listening to it I don't think it's the truth. Then I heard that voice from the car, Jake introduced him to Carlisle as Sam. Never heard of him before. That's weird.

Carlisle asked them to leave the room so he could examine me and they did. I knew he was looking at me with pity so in that instant I was a little bit happy to not be able to see.

About two minutes later I heard him walking towards me and the second that his gloved hand touched my stomach I was welcoming the black light again.

When I opened my eyes the next time I was relieve to two reasons. First was that I could actually open my eyes and the second was that I was still alive. That was a good thing right?

Dr. Cullen was standing next to my bed looking at a chart. He didn't notice that I was awake until he was done looking at the chart and noticed my eyes open. He had a look of grief on his face, I'm hoping that it has to do with the issue of my father than my baby but I have a sinking feeling in my gut that it was the latter.

"Bella, hi. I'm glad that your awake." Was the first sentence that came out of his mouth. His naturally calm behavior seemed kind of nervous today. I wonder what the problem is?

When he saw that I wasn't going to talk back he continued, "Bella, you came in with several deep gashes across your abdomen. It was informed to me also when you entered my care that you were pregnant. Bella, I tried my best but we couldn't save the baby. One of the gashes severed the placenta. By the time that you arrived the baby was already dead. I'm sorry. Is there anyone you would like me to get?"

My baby, gone? No, it can't be true yet I knew Carlisle wouldn't be so cruel to lie to me.

What happened though. All I remember is passing out but I don't remember anything sharp being close by but I don't think I should tell Carlisle this. Something's not adding up but he can't do anything about it.

"Carlisle, could you just get Jake for me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sure, Bells, but I have to tell you that your father knows and there is a chance that he will come here."

"Yeah, that's what happens when your dad's the police chief. Thanks, Carlisle."

"Your welcome Bella. I'll go get Jake." With that he left the room.

Although I'm sad that my baby is gone and won't get a chance to live, I'm not going to withdraw from the world. I don't think my baby would have wanted that. My baby would have wanted me to live normally and just to remember about him or her and what couldn't have been. I of course would probably have my good and bad days though. I'm going to be strong for my baby. I loved you.

I quietly wiped away the single tear that had slipped out for my small baby that would never see the world.

Sitting back in the bed I wait for Jake to come. Sooner than expected I saw him peek his head in and the sad look in his eyes almost did me in but I strengthened my resolve. I had to know.

Once he was in the room completely, I asked, "Jake, what really happened."

The look in his eyes turned stunned and I knew I wouldn't like it.

**A/N:**

**Little cliffy at the end. Some drama too. More to come.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Times of the next posts will hopefully be every weekend. Please work with me.**

**Also a question answered:**

**Q. I am a little confused are they vampires the Cullen's and James? 'Cuz I assume Jake and the guys are wolves**

**A. Anyway, no the Cullen's are not vampires. It may seem strange but I just want there to be 1 supernatural creature in her there will be a surprise with James, I'm not telling will come into the story but they will have just a short if this confuses anyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.**

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter 5. Sorry that it took so long. School just started back and it was hectic for a while. **

**Chapter 5:**

"Bells," Jake started, "I can't tell you until we get back to my house, but I promise that you will know. I'm so fucking sorry that this happened to you. I should have been there, I should have heard her walk in. Dammit."

"Jake, I'll wait till we get back to your house but then I'm getting every single detail. Please don't blame yourself. I'm not really sure what happened but I don't think anyone could have really stopped it."

The sorrowful look on Jake's face sent a ping of empathy through my chest. It was the same look that he had on his face the day of the funeral.

I lifted my arms up, felt the pull of the stitches and staples, and beckoned him over.

Jake walked slowly over to my bedside and put his arms gently around me. This reminded me of my childhood, whenever Charlie and Renee would fight I'd run to Jake's house and he'd wrap me up in his arms and hold my just like he is doing right now.

I can't stop the tears as they start to run down my face. I know that it was no use crying but it seemed to be right for the situation.

Jake just tucked my head under his chin and rocked my silently in his warm arms. My wet, salty tears leaking onto his shirt, making the fabric turn a darker shade of blue.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that, but a soft click of the door brought my back to the present.

In walked a man I'd never seen before. He had short, black, spiky hair and had the same color skin of Jake and the other reservation boys so I figured that he was a friend. The soft white tee-shirt that he wore accented the muscles that ran all over his massive frame. He has these wonderful black eyes that are hinted with a deep sadness and anger.

"Bells, this is Sam," I faintly heard Jake say.

The man standing by the edge of my bed seemed to have my full attention. The light in the room seemed to be dimmed by his presence.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you but I wish that it had been under better circumstances. For now you know that my name is Sam Uley. I am the head of the reservation. I will apologize for what happened to you and promise to explain everything when we get back. For now I want you to concentrate on getting better. Please, be careful in the mean time."

He spoke softly with a voice of authority. His voice was laced with anger that teemed just under the surface. The look on his face was of tightly controlled rage.

I wonder why he is so mad. I hope that I did nothing to upset his.

he seemed to instill a sense of peace around the room. A protective edge seemed to leave his body and surround the room. I wanted to reach out to him and let him comfort me. I'm not sure why I feel these urges for this man that I just met but I feel like I have known him forever and that he should have been in my life all along.

He looked like he might feel the same way but he was holding back.

"It's nice to see you Sam. Yes, circumstances could be better but I guess all things happen for a reason. Please come back and visit again. I guess I'll see you when we get back to the reservation otherwise."

"Bella, I promise to come visit again. I also look forward to seeing you when you get back to the reservation." With that he turned and motioned for Jake to follow him out.

Jake kissed the top of my head softly, a soft growl came from somewhere, and followed Sam out into the hall.

I wonder if Jake's getting in trouble for being here. I am pretty sure that he is assistant to Sam. I hope that he wouldn't get into trouble because of me.

A swift pain hit me just below my belly button and I cried out in pain.

Jake and Sam both rushed into the room, worried expressions on their faces.

Sam was the first to my side. I could feel him take my hand. Jake was next to my side. The faint sounds of them asking what wrong was drowned out by the pain. Black spots danced in my line of vision. A faint sound of beeps getting closer together broke threw the haze and my vision cleared but I was unable to talk or move.

I could feel people around me and the shouting match that both Jake and Sam seemed to be having with someone but nothing was clear.

Blackness invaded my vision and my brain slowly calmed.

A gentle tugging on my hand was the first thing that I could feel when I came to.

Tear drops were landing at a steady pace on the blanket to my side. I could hear the soft sniffling noises whoever it was, was making.

My eyes felt heavy in my head. A thick haze seemed to swarm the room.

I forced my heavy eyelid to open. Sitting beside me, Jake was crying softly. I lifted my hand and gently rubbed the side of his face. The smoothness was astounding. It felt good. James face was always stubbly and hurt sometimes.

Sam was standing in the corner watching silently. A brooding look on his face yet when he saw me the hint of relief flickered through wiping away the worry.

I gave him a small smile, then turned to Jake.

I reached up a little higher than his cheek and grabbed the hair just above his ear and gave a gentle tug.

I don't want to break the silence just yet.

He slowly turned his head towards me. Many emotions were dancing in his eyes, relief and worry mixed together were the main ones.

I lifted my brow slightly letting him know that I would like to know what happened.

"Bells," Jake started, "we could have just lost you." He words broke on the last word and I heard him take a deep breath that I assume was to steady himself before he continued.

"The blood loss that you had earlier was very bad. Your body was going to shut down to protect itself because it didn't register yet that you were getting blood put back into your system. The doctor made the blood in your drip bag go faster and soon you were back to normal but sleeping. Do you know how dangerous it would have been if you had shut down?" A small snort came out of Jake's throat as he embraced me in a hearty hug.

A warm hand enclosed my shoulder, "Jake I don't think that you should be doing that right now. She's probably in pain.."

"My bad Bells." Jake then released me and sat back down in his chair.

"Thanks Sam, but I was fine. I'm better now. Does anyone know when I can get out?"

The look on their faces were hilarious. One was astounded and one was anger.

Sam being anger and Jake being astounded.

Speaking through what I can only explain as threw gritted teeth Sam spoke, "Bella, you just lost your baby," to that I winced and I saw his expression soften just a bit, "and you almost died. I don't think you'll be leaving right now."

I saw his jaw clench and unclench followed by a slow exhale.

"Look Sam, I know you don't know me but this is how I am. Sure I'm sad but it's nothing that I can change now." A small smile graced my lips towards the end.

A door opened. Dr. Cullen stepped in.

"Bella, your father's here."

**A/N:**

**This took a long time. More of a filler chapter. **

**Next will be better.**

**I promise next chapter will be out next weekend. **

**Should I re-write this chapter?**

**Is there anything that anyone thinks I should put in the story? I am up to all suggestions.**

**Also, does anyone think that I should get a beta?**

**I can't wait to hear everyone's suggestions.**

**Also, thanks to everyone that has reviewed of favorited this story. **

**Special Bonus- It Never End's first chapter should be posted on Wednesday. Jake/Bella. Look forward to it. It's all new.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all Twilight characters.**

**A/N:**

**Again, I apologize for the wait. I was sick for 2 weeks and this weekend I have a son, Caleb. (It's a fake baby for school.) Then my computer broke so sorry for the really long wait. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Anyway here we go**

**Chapter song: Far Away by Nickelback**

**Chapter 6:**

I felt all the color drain from my face. Sam took a protective stance in front of me and looked back with worry in his soft, black eyes. I could tell the Carlisle was a little uneasy.

"Carlisle, how did he know?"

"I don't really know Bella, I'm assuming that he heard it on the police scanner or maybe a friend of his from the police station was here and called him."

"Carlisle, do I have to let him back?" The thought alone of seeing my father at this moment had my stomach doing summersaults . The blackness from earlier was starting to appear in the sides of my eyes.

"No, of course not but I can't promise you that he wouldn't make a scene to get himself back here."

"Carlisle, I don't know if I can deal with him. I just lost my baby, is it too much to ask that I get some fucking peace and quiet for a while?" My temper was starting to flair. Why can't I get a break?

"No, it's not but I don't think that he will go away."

"Sorry for taking this out on you Carlisle. Just let him in."

He left the room with a sad smile pasted on his lips with a promise to give me a moment to collect myself.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Jake, Sam do you mind staying? I don't know how much of his bull shit I can take."

"Of course." Jake answered. Sam just harshly nodded his head.

I knock came from just outside the door and Charlie entered without even waiting for a come in.

"Isabella, how are you?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Like you really care Charlie. What are you doing here?" I am really not in the mood for this shit today.

"Of course I'll care when my dumb ass of a daughter gets herself knocked up then tried to kill her baby. It's my reputation that gets fucked all to hell. Your just like your fucking mother."

I can't believe that I just heard that. How could he ever think that I would do something like that or him talking about my mother like that. It's his fucking fault she's not here. I could feel my blood pressure go through the roof at about the same time that Sam had Charlie jacked up on the wall. His arm cutting of Charlie's breathing.

"Listen Charlie, I don't give a fuck who you are, you should not come in here and upset your PERFECT daughter and the LIE about all the shit that happened. I think it'd be in your best option to leave and not come back you son of a bitch." Sam all but growled at him. Hmmm that's sexy. Shut up, inner monologue.

I guess after the shock of some almost stranger jacking him up into the wall Charlie started to turn red. Either from embarrassment or just the fact that he really isn't getting any oxygen I'm not sure. You could see the vein on his temple pulsing. The anger clearly showing though.

I got up, careful of the stitches, walked over to where Sam and Charlie stood and put my hand on the lower portion of Sam's back. He untensed just the tiniest bit and I saw Charlie take in a deep lungful of much needed air.

"Sam, let him go it isn't even worth it." I hope the calmness in my voice was helping the situation. Though on the inside I could feel myself breaking apart.

"Oh, it's so worth it Bella, he shouldn't come in here and act like he owns that fucking place. He doesn't have the right to say anything about shit he doesn't have a fucking clue about." The rage in Sam's voice was kind of intimidating but I wasn't really scared.

"I've learned to live with what he thinks of me. I just wish he would think about his fucking blood before the fucking skank he married." A strong sneer marred my voice as I finished talking.

Sam must have heard the sincerity in my voice because he let Charlie go and instead stood half between Charlie and me.

Carlisle took the opportunity to walk into the room, I'm sure he could feel the tension in the air.

"Charlie, I'm Dr. Cullen, Though I'm sure you know who I am. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Isabella mustn't be upset and I'm sure you must realize that you are upsetting her. You may come back tomorrow but not later today. If you refuse then I will be forced to call security to remove you." Hey, at least Carlisle can keep his cool in a tense room.

" There will be no need to do that Carlisle, I'm leaving. I'll tell Esme that you said hello when I get back to OUR home." Carlisle tensed up at the mention of Esme but he kept up his professional look.

"Do what you want to Charlie just leave." Carlisle said.

Charlie looked livid. Probably because he couldn't get under Carlisle's skin but didn't say anything else.

Both Charlie and Carlisle then walked out of the room to do whatever needed to be done.

I could feel the blood rushing around my body and it's not the best feeling let me tell you.

"Sam." I barely managed to squeak out before I got dizzy. I felt a warm hand grasp just under my elbow and leas me to the bed.

"Bella, go on and take a nap. All this stress can't be good for you. I'll talk to Carlisle and see when he will let you out while your asleep and I'll be here when you wake up." Sam's authoritive voice spoke to me.

"Ok." Was all that I could say. I didn't really feel a need to argue because I know that it's true.

I gently laid back onto the hospital bed and pulled the covers over my body. I felt that Sam would protect me while I was asleep so I let the slumber overtake me when it came.

-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/-`/-`/-`/-`/-`/-`/-/`-/` Later -/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`-/`

I felt the haze start to form in my mind as I woke up. The stillness of the room was relaxing and I wanted to forget what brought me here in the first place. I could feel the silent rolling of tears down my checks yet I can't find the will to wipe them away.

The soft sound of someone standing up broke the quiet in the room. Although I didn't turn to see who it was I had a feeling that it is Sam. He makes me feel protected and loved. A sense of longing seems to surround his being and resonate towards me but I don't know why. A set of strong muscled arms wrap around my frame. A soft murmur leaves his mouth meant to sooth me.

I moved my head to the crook of his neck and inhaled, letting his scent calm me even more. The tears started to calm but Sam continued to murmur calming words and rub my back in soft, soothing circles.

"Sam?' I asked quietly, trying to keep the peacefulness of the room in tact.

"Yeah?" Sam answered just as quietly.

"Do you feel it too?" I hoped he know what the meaning of the words were.

"Yeah, baby, I do." With the last whispered word he lowered his head and lips to mine. It was slow and soft and possessive all in one. It made me feel loved and cherished all at once. His lips were firm and warm against mine. The old say of fireworks doesn't even describe what I felt. It's like there is no one else just the two of us. A room full of spinning beauties with us in the middle.

With a soft sigh I removed my mouth from him. We had things to discuss before we did whatever it is there we are going to do.

"Sam, thank you but we have certain things we have to get worked out before we continue."

"I understand Bella. Also, Carlisle said you could leave tonight. I'll go get him." Sam kissed my head then left.

Although I'm sad that we had to stop at least I'll get the answers when we get back to the reservation.

**A/N:**

**This was a long awaited chapter. **

**This was finished in a hurry and doesn't answer all answers but the next chapter will be the rez revelation (it will hopefully be finished tomorrow)!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're almost better than Sam's kisses.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all Twilight characters.**

*****Important Author's Note at the bottom.*****

**Chapter Song: Fucking Perfect by Pink**

**Here comes the Rez Revelation.**

**Chapter 7:**

Carlisle walked into the room with Sam trailing silently behind him. The atmosphere in the room was thick with an unknown feeling. A mix of excitement, tension, anger, and worry.

Carlisle walked to the end of my bed while Sam went and stood in the corner near the door.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "normally I wouldn't let a patient that has the circumstances as yourself leave this soon but I find it in best interest of you to go somewhere where your father doesn't have the resources to get to you so easily. I trust the both Mr. Uley and Mr. Black will be looking after you and if anything should happen they will bring you in immediately."

"I'm sure they will Carlisle. Thank you." I said with the utmost sincerity.

"Your welcome, Bella. I'll go get the nurse to discharge you." He then left to get the nurse.

I started to get up so that I could get dressed. It wasn't the best feeling because of the stitches but it isn't too bad. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Sam gathering all of the stuff that was brought in when I was admitted.

"Sam, who's taking me back to Jake's? I asked quietly.

"I was planning to but I can call Jake to come if you want?" He replied just as quietly.

"No, I'm fine with you taking me home." He just nodded to say that he heard me.

Almost five minutes later a nurse came in with a wheelchair and some papers. Once I signed the papers she had me sit in the wheelchair and wheeled me out to the curb. Sam put the prescription in my lap and my old clothes then went to get his car or maybe I should say truck.

He pulled up in one of the hottest trucks I'd even seen. A cobalt blue Ford F-450. He jumped out of the seat and made his way to me.

"I'm going to have to help you up. Sorry." He said looking shy.

"It's fine. It's a fuckhot truck by the way." I said grinning. He let out a small chuckle. His warm hands grabbed my hips, being careful to place his fingers as far down as possible. He lifted me carefully onto the running board and made sure I had my balance before carefully moving me into the seat.

Once Sam had me situated in the seat, he quickly shut the door and walked around the front to the drivers side. He sent a quick wave to Carlisle then hopped in.

He took a quick look at me to make sure I was situated then put the truck in gear and took off. He rested his warm palm on my knee and I put one hand over it and squeezed just a bit.

The ride back to La Push was quiet. I guess we both knew that the conversation would be heavy and tense once we reached our destination.

The woods radiated a peace and welcomeness that I had never understood. I felt like I belonged, something that I've never felt before.

We arrived back in front of Jake's home before either of us wanted to. I sent a quick look at Sam and his whole body was tensed. I squeezed the hand that was still cupping my palm and felt him squeeze back. I let out a soft sigh and began to unbuckle my seatbelt. He quickly opened his door and walked around to mine just in time to help be down.

Sam helped me was slowly towards Jake's, but before we got there he led me around back. There seemed to be a gathering of sorts. Everyone was there. Jake, Paul,, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Colin, and Brady. Then there was also Quil Ateara Sr., Billy Black, and Sure Clearwater. Sam lowered me into a seat then went to stand with the Tribal leaders, his face set into a stony mask.

"We are all here today because someone has decided to force our hand in the revelation of the ancient secret that we hold in our hands." The husky, dense voice of Quil Sr, stated.

"Isabella Swan," Billy began, "has been a friend of the members of La Push since she was born. She came here to get away and what happens? She had her unborn child taken away from her and almost lost her life because of one of us. We are supposed to be tribal protectors and what happens? We end up hurting someone that many of us care about. The person who caused this mess is Leah Clearwater." At the mention of her daughters name, Sue's face pulled into a grimace and Jake, Quil, and Embry pulled apart from the little U shape they had been in to show Leah tied up on the ground.

They silently went to stand in the other group of people while Sam started to speak, "Before we can get to the punishment, Isabella must know the truth of what happened. Isabella, we are called the protectors of La Push for a reason. For generations we have had the ability to change our shape to that of a wolf. "

With the last word Sam began to strip off his clothes. Once he was fully nude he began to shake and change, thick, course, midnight black hair popping up everywhere. Before I could blink again a giant, black wolf was standing in front of me. It's rough hair sticking out in every direction, moving as a soft breeze blew by.

"This is our secret," Billy spoke, "we protect our people using this form. A form that we have kept secret for generations. One of our pack, Leah Clearwater, has misused this gift and hurt a member of this community. She must be punished accordingly for her crimes. Not only did she hurt a member, she also murdered a member. This is punishable by death."

As Billy was talking Sam moved quietly over to my side. His fur rubbing against my clothes softly. He generated a heat that always felt good in the cold.

I listened intently while running my fingers through his fur softly. Although I really don't condone murdering it felt fair, a life for a life. It also made me thing of the future. If she loses her temper again then she could do the same thing to someone else and it may be far worse than what happened to me.

"Normally, with the death penalty we would do a lethal injection yet, I don't believe that this is the right way to handle it. Bella will have to live with the death of her unborn child for the rest of her life. It's a scar she will always carry, therefore I believe that you should have to suffer a bit. I sentence you to death my fire. Tonight at midnight, everyone will gather here. There will be a big fire burning, Isabella will have a chance to see anything that she wants before Sam, as Alpha, and Jacob, as Beta, will throw you into the fire. This meeting is adjourned until then." Billy spoke with a tone of finality in his voice.

Once the small fire in the middle was put out everyone began to go off. Sam trotted over to his clothes, phased back and put them on. Then, he and Jake picked Leah up roughly by the shoulder and carried her to a small building near the garage.

Once I'm sure they had her tied up nice and good, they both reemerged. Jake went off to his house and Sam walked towards me.

He helped me up gently, without saying a word. I don't believe either of us had anything to say. I was letting everything sink in and he was probably trying to figure out how I was going to handle everything.

We walked slowly to his house, which was right down the road. Once we got there we settled on the couch.

After a while of silence I decided to question him. "So you turn into a wolf?"

"Yeah." His answer was short but I understood his nervousness.

"Is it like all the myths? Always phasing during the full moon?"

"No, we can phase anytime, like I showed you today. We don't have to phase at full moon but most of the time we try because it makes us feel like we conform to some kind of system."

"Do you have to stay with another shifter or ….?" I asked with a hint of anxiety.

"Bella, I can date anyone whether they are a shifter or not." He said softly, stroking a hair from my forehead behind my ear.

We leaned toward each other cautiously. Our lips meet in a heater kiss. His strong, firm lips pressed against my soft, supple ones. A perfect contrast. I could feel his hand wrap around the nape of my neck, his fingertips drawing soft, lazy circles against my neck and hairline.

We continued to kiss and hold each other until the sun went down. Our time was running out for the night. An odd sense of something close to fear crept into my veins. The events of tonight were creeping into my mind, the events to come.

Suddenly, we were out of time. It was 11: 30. Time to head to the clearing.

**A/N:**

**This was supposed to be an important Authors Note but I can't remember what for. I'm sorry for the delay, I had exams and everything was screwed up. Vote in my poll on my profile. You know what the next chapter will he about. I can assure you that this will come into play later. It hasn't really set in completely for Bella so next chapter will definitely have the drama you guys love.**

**Please review. They're almost better than revenge.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all Twilight characters.**

**Chapter Song: Burn by Papa Roach**

**Chapter 8:**

The cold air surrounded me as I walked hand in hand with Sam. The trepidation of what will happen tonight weighs heavily on my mind. I, as an almost mother, think that it's not fair to take someone else's child from them but, the me that lost her child to this person thinks that watching her burn will be the best thing I've seen in a while. It's a fine line between the two, between the revenge you want to get and the feelings you know that the other mother will feel.

The wind whistles through the trees and ruffles my hair. I can hear my heart beating against my chest, a steady thump that I'll never hear from my child. I'll never be able to hold, sing, play with, or see him or her grow up. All that was taken away from me by this person who I don't think even regrets it.

Sooner than I would have liked, we were at the clearing. All members of the 'pack' as Sam called it were present as were all the members of the council. A eerie silence surrounds all of us. A owl cries in the distance.

Leah was in the middle, tied to a huge piece of wood, away from the roaring fire. The heat was blowing towards her, making sweat roll down her exposed body.

Sue stood beside Jake and Billy. When our footsteps reached the others they turned in our direction. There was no emotion on anyone's face except Sue's. It's like everyone is wearing a stone mask. She, on the other hand, looked determined but there was a hint of sadness hiding beneath her façade.

We all stood there. I don't think that anyone knew exactly what to say. I mean we're about to kill someone. I don't think that there is anything appropriate to say really.

After a long pause Billy rolled over to Leah and began to speak.

"We all know why we are here. Let us not prolong this any longer. Bella, please step over here and say whatever you need before we finish the sentencing of Leah Clearwater."

I knew that I needed to say something here but I don't know what to say. I don't want to put into words what I'm really feeling and I don't think that I can. I take a deep breath to clear my mind as I walk towards the fire.

"Leah," I started, "I don't know you. I have no idea why you did what you did. I'd ask you why but I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth. How would you fucking feel if the child that you loved was taken away from you before you even got to meet them? Taken away by a jealous bitch who never got the whole fucking story! I know how that feels because of you. It's like someone has reached into your chest, ripped out your heart, and it cutting it open with barbed wire. A pain no one should have to experience." I couldn't breathe when I was done, the tears just kept flowing.

Sam came and pulled my head into his chest, rubbing his warm hand up and down my back. I listened to his strong heartbeat trying to calm myself down. Almost at the same time that I managed to get myself under control I felt Sam stiffen and start to shake.

I looked up in time to see every member of the pack take a deep breath and start to shake. The only two that were under control were Sam and Jake. Sam pushed me behind him and whispered, "Baby, there is someone here. I need you to go stand behind Billy with the rest of the girls and don't be afraid of whatever you see, please."

I knew this was serious but I had no idea who was here that would have such an impact on everyone. I quickly moved over to Billy's side and he took my hand just gently squeezed it. The pack all looked towards one another and they began to strip very quickly. Even though I am no virgin I still looked down and blushed. I just met some of these people and here they are getting naked. When I finally decided that it was okay to look up there where all of the La Push protectors, excluding Leah who was still laying on the ground shaking violently but staying true to her human form.

All the wolfs get behind Sam and Jake and look towards the west. Deep rumples are heard from where us mere humans stand. Two figures can be seen from the edge of the woods. I can tell that one is a female and the other a male. Their clothes look torn but new at the same time. That is all that I can see from the distance.

Billy squeezes my hand again and I notice that I have started to hold my breath, trying to figure out what is going to happen. The figures seem to be moving steadily this way. As they approached I could feel the color drain out of my face. It was James and Victoria. My gasp of surprise must have alerted the pack because the two in the back looked my way and then one of them quickly trotted my way. When he stood in front of me he phased back.

It was Seth. "Bella what is it?" He asked.

"That is James and Victoria. James was the baby's father and Victoria is my stepsister and the person that he cheated on me with." I said in a hurried tone.

Growls erupted from around the entire clearing.

James and Victoria now stood mere feet from Sam and the rest of the Pack. James looked straight at me, smiled, and put his arm around Victoria pulling her close to him.

This is something that should have made me insanely jealous but honestly it didn't bother me.

Seth had changed back as was at the end of the line again.

Jared stepped between Sam and Jake and phased into human form.

"Ah, leaches. What are you doing trespassing on our land?" Jared asked with a growl.

The grating voice of Victoria answered, "Watch your mouth you dog. We are here for the obvious reason. We are here for our baby." She finished the statement with a sickening smile directed at me.

I could feel myself turning red from anger. I felt Billy grab my arm and try to hold me back but I was too pissed. I snatched my arm away and walked up to where Jared was. He held my arm to stop me from going any farther and Sam and Jake moved in closer.

"Who the hell do you think you are! First of all that baby is mine. Second what baby?" I laughed humorlessly. "The baby is dead. Why do you think that we are here?"

The last sounds I heard were a loud bellow and a loud screech mixed together then the sounds of growls and tearing metal.

**Author's Note:**

**Finally. A new chapter. I do apologize. I have had sever writers block. I hope is was worth the wait though. *crosses fingers***

**I also hope to be putted the revised first chapter of It Never Ends up tonight too.**

**A quick question, do any of my readers read Janet Evanovich Fanfics? If so let me know.**

**Thanks to all my loyal fans that have patiently waited for this chapter. Tell me how I can make it better if you have any ideas.**


End file.
